On Her Own
by Red ChopSticks
Summary: Kagomes family are murdered when Naraku finds a way to travel through time, leaving kagome distraught but even worse is that she still has to deal with the usual demons too plus Naraku has a plan! First Fanfic
1. Death

**Okaii so this is my first story, I don't own anything at all! These are just stories from my daydream , yeahh I do that a lot ;] haaa R&R please tell my if it is anygood, **

**Once again , I don't own anything!**

**Btw I don't know if any other stories are similar it's my weird dream.**

**Another btw, I am not going to use any japenese terms like youkai or hanyou because I am not Japenese I am English :D**

Chapter one, Souta?

'INUYASHA! WATCH OUT!!'

Inuyasha turned to see that the demon had split itself in two using the power of it's new toy, a jewel shard. _We are getting close to the well… it better not touch it I do want to see my family again! _

'Huh…?'

Kagome had felt something weird… it was one of them feelings like when her little brother Souta was in trouble. She knew she had to go there NOW …but how could she when they were in the middle of a battle… they had to finish up fast.

'Hey you guy's… can we hurry up… I have something I need to do.'

'Like what wench?'

'None of your business Inuyasha!'

'Feh…'

Battle finished

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were now all sat in Kaedes hut…

'That wasn't worth the fight.'

'Inuyasha… by now you should understand that even lesser demons like that one can cause great damage to a village like this when in possession of a jewel shard!'

'I'm just saying we weren't needed , besides the old hag would scare off the demon'

'INUYASHA! Kagome would you mind…'

_! anything but sit !_

'Kagome…?'

'Huh?' Inuyasha looked around the room to find that Kagome wasn't in there _Feh she is probably taking care of that business she was talking about earlier_

'Hey does anyone know where she is?'

'No…'

**With Kagome**

_Something is up, I haven't had that feeling since Souta fell down the stairs and broke his arm , what could it be? _Kagome thought to herself just before jumping in the well _they won't mind me disappearing for a while… _And with that Kagome jumped off the ledge ready for the familiar blue magic that took her home , but didn't enjoy it as she usually did … she was too worried

As she was climbing up the well on her side she felt an unfamiliar breeze _what? _When she reached the top she just hung there… shocked to take a step

Her home, the shrine … was destroyed

It was all rubble… except for a post with a note on…

_Hello Kagome_

_Hope you don't mind me 'popping by' but I saw the chance and took it, take a look around, don't worry, your family were easy to kill they didn't suffer as much as you would think but they were no match for me_

_Happy hunting_

_Naraku_

A tear fell from her eye…

WHAT! How and when did he come here? The only people able to get through the well are herself and Inuyasha… I cant believe this I should have been there to protect them from Naraku This is too far, even for him…

'Kagome…'

'SOUTA! What happened! Please don't go… you cant leave me SOUTA!'

'Sis, don't cry, I want you to be happy, don't blame yourself you didn't know Naraku would come here… I only have one thing to ask of you…'

'Anything Souta…' Kagome could hear her voice cracking and feel the tears running down her face…

'I want to see you world, but not like this. I want you to burn me , collect my ashes and spread them around your world…Goodbye Sis… Be strong'

'SOUTA! No Don't go … please'

With that Souta breathed his last breath before resting in Kagome's Arms…

'Souta…' Kagome silently cried to herself while holding Souta's mess of a body…

_I have to do it , it was his final wish_

Kagome slowly wrapped Souta 's in a box and burnt it, while saying her last goodbyes… but she couldn't bring herself to let more tears fall… she had to be strong just as her little brother told her to.

She couldn't help but feel all alone, after all her family had died…

After an hour of sitting holding Souta 's ashes she remembered that she never told the others that she had left … she had to go back … and complete Souta 's wish but she wouldn't be able to bring herself to tell the others… not yet.

Quietly to herself she looked around the rubble she once called home and left…

**Okay so I ran out of things to write ;] and I know it wasn't very good , I hope I can put up the next chapter soon maybe even later today ;] **

**You might have noticed by now that I like using smiley faces ;]**


	2. Kohaku

_:o If there is anyone reading this can you please review, I want to know how to make it better ;]_

_Plus I don't own Inuyasha … But I can wish right ;]_

Kagome was sat at the bottom of the well (Feudal Era) weeping silently to herself, _Souta… Mummy… Grandpa… I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you…_

Inuyasha looked up, he smelt Kagome walking down towards the hut, _feh she was the one who walked off so why should I go greet her…_

He stopped in mid thought because at that moment Kagome walked into the hut.

"Sorry I disappeared guys… I had to go and see something..." Kagome told them in an insecure and timid voice.

"Don't worry about it Kagome" Sango told her best friend , she could see that something was up with her best friend but knew that her friend will tell her when necessary.

Inuyasha too could see that Kagome was troubled…

"Hey Ka…" Inuyasha started only to be interrupted by Sango's voice and her strong glare…

"You must be hungry Kagome food is just about ready… Here"

"Thanks Sango" Kagome said as she took her food, but without really eating it just picking at her rice. They all sat in silence as Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku wondered what was up with Kagome (Shippo and Kirara were Sleeping).

Kagome finished her rice and stood up.

"Hey where are you going?" demanded Inuyasha

"Outside…and don't follow me, you don't think I noticed all of you staring at me did you?" Replied Kagome.

_Huh? How did she know, feh well she better not get herself into trouble I don't feel like getting a sit for coming after her, she can be so mean sometimes… be safe Kagome._

Kagome had grabbed her bag as she went out side; she went to carry out part of Souta's wish. She had walked through the village first to the forest of Inuyasha (A.N I know right, I just had to put it in there ;]) she carried on walking through the forest until she reached the sacred tree, the tree that she and Inuyasha had first met, the tree that was in her shrine her whole life and still is in the shrine and had watched Naraku murder her family _no I mustn't think of him no no no!_ This would be a good place to start spreading his ashes, it is a tree known to him.

Kagome could feel tears swelling up in her eyes, she had to do this fast or she would be a wreck…

Kagome was just finishing spreading a handful of Souta's ashes when she sensed something… _a jewel shard? Only one… Kohaku! I have to go back and tell the others quick! _Kagome was rushing down towards the hut and struggled for breath as she ran inside…

"Kagome…what happened?"

All Kagome could do was point to Sango trying to indicate her brother, failing at this as Kagome was still struggling for breath she reached for her arrows and pointed in the direction of where the jewel shard was. Understanding this new gesture the rest grabbed their weapons, Sango, Miroku and Shippo jumped on the transformed Kirara and Kagome hopped onto Inuyasha's back and pointed out the direction to go in.

_I can smell something, its familiar… wait that's Kohaku's scent, that's why Kagome was pointing towards Sango…_

"Sango, it's your brother Kohaku!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped from tree to tree following his scent.

"Kohaku…" Sango whispered to herself. **SLAP**

"YOU PERVERT!"

"Sango, it's the hand it's cursed!"

"Save it Miroku!"

Miroku held his hand to his red hand print on his face, _ah Sango… _but Miroku's thoughts were disturbed when Sango yelled in his ear…

"KOHAKU!"

She saw Kohaku was walking through a clearing in a forest, she jumped off Kirara and ran towards him only to be blown away by a gust of wind…

"Kagura! Give me back my brother!"

"As if, he has proved to be a great help in getting these jewel shards. Especially ones hidden in villages he can get in and close to the villagers and then kill them and run off with the jewel shard…"

"You're lying! Kohaku wouldn't do something like that!"

"Maybe not normally but Naraku's shard in his back is proving to be quite good…"

Kagura couldn't finish her sentence because hiraikotsu was flying towards her and she had to dodge out of the way, "Ugh you stupid wench! **Dance of blades**!"

"Sango!"

Miroku ran over to where Sango was standing, she had managed to dodge Kagura's dance of blades but one had caught her on her leg leaving a long gash in her shin.

"Sango are you okay?" Kagome called as her and Inuyasha reached the clearing, Kagome had jumped off Inuyasha's back and ran along with Inuyasha to where Sango and Miroku were.

"Kagome stay back!" Inuyasha ordered

"Yeah…"

Kagome walk backwards but noticed that Kohaku was stood watching his sister in pain _does he remember Sango even though Naraku has wiped his memory?_ While thinking this Kagome realised that purifying the tainted shard in Kohaku's back would stop Naraku ordering Kohaku and Sango would have her brother back _but how do I get behind Kohaku without anyone noticing me? _But Kagome realised that everyone would be too busy fighting to see what she was doing. She started to quietly slip into the tree's going unnoticed, and was slipping through the trees hearing her friends fight with Kagura. As she got behind Kohaku she had grabbed an arrow ready to aim.

But Kagura noticed that she was missing… _ugh these people are so annoying Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and … huh? Where did Kagome go?_

Kagura turned and saw Kagome about to release an arrow that would surely release Kohaku of Naraku, _if only getting me away from Naraku was this easy!_

"**Dance of blades!**"

"Huh what the… Ah…" Kagome spoke

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran over to where Kagome had fallen after dodging Kagura's attack.

"Well you guys are starting to get annoying so we'll see you around…" Called out Kagura as she and Kohaku flew away on her feather.

"Kohaku…" Sango whispered as she felt a tear drip down her face…

**Okaii this looks like a good place to stop this chapter. Well people R&R I want to read what you think**


	3. Revealed to Sango

**Sorry it took a while for the previous one to come but it wouldn't let me upload for a while, but I know this one is close to the last one because it was Friday night and my internet was down so what else did I have to do? Ha as always …**

**I don't own Inuyasha and R&R love you people x**

"_Kohaku…" whispered Sango as she felt a tear drip down her face…_

Sango sat quietly around the fire stroking Kirara while Miroku sat as close as he could without being in Sango's hitting range. After seeing Kohaku Sango always worried Miroku with her silence.

Inuyasha was sat up in a tree that covered their camp. Kagome had once again slipped away from camp unnoticed to fulfil her brother's wish…

She had walked alongside a river to find that it lead to a cliff edge with a waterfall and a fabulous view. Kagome's cheek grew wet as she allowed a tear to fall _Souta would have liked it here… I only wish he could have seen it with his own eyes… _Kagome reached into her bad of Souta's ashes and grabbed a small bit of it, she wanted his ashes to be spread as far as possible, and threw it over the cliff. Sitting on the edge of the cliff she watched his ashes fall slowly to the ground. _I should really get back; someone would have noticed that I am gone._

Slowly walking along the river again she thought of filling a bottle that she had with her, she stopped to fill the bottle when she suddenly sensed an evil aura. This aura was strong… although it was not as strong as Naraku's it still sent a chill down her spine. Forgetting about filling her bottle she ran back to camp dropping everything she had including Souta's ashes to see that the others had sensed it too.

"Kagome you sense it too?"

"Yeah… and I don't like it"

"Well seeing how strong this demon's aura is it looks like we are leaving camp early"

"What? Miroku we want to defeat Naraku yes? Well what we gonna do if your saying we should run from this demon!" Inuyasha protested

"He has a point there Miroku…" said a sleepy Shippo

"Hey your up Shippo" _he reminds me so much of Souta, the way he is so innocent and cute…_

"Yeah now I am thanks to you lot…"

"Sorry Shippo-"

Kagome had stopped midsentence because she sensed a jewel shard coming from the same place as the demon's aura.

"Guys… that demon has a jewel shard, this isn't going to be easy"

"Feh all the more fun… He's here"

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara all stared at the monster, all of them were confused at what this demon was, all except Inuyasha _this thing can sense Sango's pain for her brother._

"What is this thing?" Asked Kagome, Sango and Miroku simultaneously.

"This monster consumes the sorrow of humans, my guess is that it can sense Sango's pain of missing her brother." Answered Inuyasha

"Well then Kagome can you take Sango away from here while we get this demon out of here…" Miroku insisted

"Sure…" _if this thing can sense pain and sorrow can it sense mine? _

Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and ran towards the river even when Sango protested saying that she should be fighting instead of running. They had stopped when they reached the river and stopped to grab a drink.

"Inuyasha is there any way to kill this demon without difficulty?"

"To be honest Miroku I don't know"

They had been fighting against this demon for a while now and wanted to get it over with.

"Inuyasha can you just do some elaborate move on this thing? This is getting tiresome"

"Sorry no can do, I cant use the wind scar and split him because he would survive and we would have two demons on our hands"

"Then how do we kill it then?"

"I don't know-"

The demon had stopped attacking them… it lifted its huge head in the air sniffing and ran to the river.

"Feh scared of us is it?"

"Inuyasha you can be so stupid sometimes, if it senses sorrow it would have noticed that Sango isn't here and has gone after her, they must be running along side the river…"

"What! Well then let's go!"

While the two girls were walking alongside the river Kagome sensed it coming…

"Sango-"

"I know I feel it too…"

_What happened to Inuyasha and Miroku are they hurt?_

"Ah finally a strong source of pain…"

"What I am not hurting that much surely, I know that he is safe, even if it is just for now-" exclaimed Sango

"Who said you were the one with the huge pain and sorrow… it's the other girl" it said while looking at Kagome. All she did was freeze on the spot.

"Kagome what is he talking about…"

"So you didn't say anything, that makes sense as she never knew that you were in pain… did I mention that I can read minds…I know what it is that's upsetting you, you poor girl, losing your family to a pathetic half-demon really is painful isn't it."

"Kagome…"

All Kagome could do was stand there feeling tears fall down her cheeks as the monster told of the tragedy she suffered…

**Okaii that looks a good place to stop **

**Don't worry, you wont be left for long, I am so into this part of the story I am going to carry on writing the next paragraph **

**R&R**


	4. Fights

**Ha I finished that last chapter and went straight onto writing this chapter as I am so sucked into it **** even though it's quite past midnight Lmao.**

**I don't own Inuyasha R&R**

**I got my first review other day ;] Thanks Starfire1994 hopefully the example will be followed hint hint! But I am happy because I am getting emails that this story is favoured! Yay!**

"_Kagome…"_

_All Kagome could do was stand there feeling tears fall down her cheeks as the monster told of the tragedy she suffered…_

"Stop it!" Kagome yelled as more tears swelled up in her eyes

"Gladly when you come with me…" smirked the demon.

The demon pointed a finger at Kagome and she fell to her knees in pain

"Kagome?" Sango shouted and ran to her… but Kagome stood up slowly…

"No… you are not gonna stand there and kill me… I have a responsibility to take care of and I don't need you interrupting it!" shouted Kagome, but while she shouted her own aura grew larger and her priestess powers increased… she reached for an arrow…

"Go!" she shouted as she shot the arrow at the demon instantly incinerating it.

"Kagome…" Sango whispered… Kagome looked at her friend but just collapsed in a heap of tears so Sango ran to comfort her friend.

"Sango… can you not tell anyone about what happened to my family… I can't have it out in the open, it hurts too much…"

"Yes… Whatever you feel okay with" Sango whispered to her friend. (**A.N I am tired at this point so I am gonna go sleep, it is 1 in the morning after all, so that is why you may notice a difference in the style of writing **** )**

"Hey are you two okay?" shouted Miroku as he saw the two girls.

"Yeah we are fine…" Sango answered for both of them, to be honest she didn't know if they were okay… well she new that Kagome was hurting and it pained her to see her best friend like that…

"Well then let's head back to camp, you must be tired from all of that running ha."

"Umm I'll be there in a minute I going to get a drink…" whispered Kagome as she saw the others walk off. Instead of going to get a drink she went straight for Souta. She held his ashes close to her and let herself feel the pain, the demon had brought back her pain and she new she wouldn't be herself for a while…

"Kagome's taking her time getting a drink…do you think something has happened?"

"Don't know, I'll go look-"

"No Inuyasha I'll go…" Sango interrupted Inuyasha knowing that she was upset about her family.

The guys saw her walk off and instantly they decided something was up, and Sango knew what it was…

"Kagome… are you doing okay?" asked Sango as she saw her friend on her knees by the river.

"I guess I owe you an explanation now right? Well remember that time not long ago when we were fighting that demon by Kaedes village… and I umm …disappeared… I went back home…I could sense something was umm wrong there… so I went to see what… what… was wrong. B-but I g-got there… and… and my home, family it was destroyed… and all that was left were… my umm family and a note…" Kagome reached into her bag to get the note, she feels the wetness on her face from her own tears and Sango was holding her to comfort her…

"It's from… Naraku…he found a …. Way to get to my time… and he destroyed it…" Kagome knew that she was going to collapse in heap of tears so she went into Sango and cried on her shoulder

"I should have been there Sango … I should have been able to protect my family, it's my fault…I wasn't there-"

"No Kagome, it's not your fault you have protected so many people, don't ever blame yourself" comforted Sango. She was all to shocked to hear that Naraku had killed her family… "Now if you wish we can keep this between us two and I won't tell a soul although I think you should tell this to the boys, it helps to be able to be out in the open…" Sango stopped on that note and hugged Kagome.

"Hey… Miroku"

"Yeah Inuyasha, what is it?"

"Is it just me or is there something up with Kagome? She has been really quiet since she came back from a short visit the other day."

"I too have noticed a change but I know Kagome well enough by now that if it is bothering her greatly she will tell us"

"Yeah… I hope your right-" He stopped on the fact that he smelled Kagome and Sango walking back to camp and would prefer not to get either of them angry… but Inuyasha being Inuyasha he couldn't help himself…

"Hey, where have you been? You keep sneaking of at every new place we get to-" Inuyasha started

"Inuyasha…" Kagome looked at him that the glare that said I-am-going-to-sit-you-if-you-don't-shut-up.

"Umm yeah…?"

"Sit"

Shippo woke up on hearing Inuyasha hit the ground with full force due to the rosary beads around his neck that Kaede put on him.

"Inuyasha what did you do to Kagome now?" asked a sleepy Shippo

"I didn't do anything she has just got it in for me!"

"Sit"

Kagome had said it so calm it scared Inuyasha.

_Kagome is so good at hiding her pain for her family, it kind of scares me a bit… _Sango thought to herself while Kagome was on a 'sit' marathon with Inuyasha

"Come on Kagome we don't have all day!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome who was still suffering from her loss.

"Shut up Inuyasha! The village is only over there!" Kagome shouted back

"And how would you know that?!"

"Because I can sense the jewel shard over there!"

"Well… Umm… If we go now we can get it over with and maybe you should go and see that precious family of yours! You're really starting to bug me right now!"

When Kagome heard him say that she new her tears were threatening to appear… _I have to get out of here… _Kagome ran away from the camp in fear that the boys would find out her secret

"Oh great you've done it now Inuyasha!" Sango yelled

"What did I do?" Inuyasha Argued

"Can you inform me of what made her run off, Inuyasha always treats Kagome badly, worse than now, and she just says sit!" Miroku nosily joined the conservation

"None of your business!" Sango yelled (sorry don't know many words ha) as she ran after Kagome

_Stupid Inuyasha, if only he knew Kagome's secret… no I can't tell him I promised Kagome that I would keep it to myself!_

Kagome was running in the forest controlling her tears, she had gotten quite good at this as she was always hiding them from people with a keen sense of smell such as Inuyasha, Shippo and even Kouga. Once she felt that she could handle herself she started to head back to the group when she saw something… spider webs? SPIDER WEBS! This could only be Naraku… Kagome knew that the webs only revealed themselves to the victim of its poison… _it's after me? ... _She was trying to figure out what Naraku wants with the webs when…

"Kagome!" Kagome could hear Sango shouting her

But as Naraku saw Kagome was distracted by her friend he took his chance and attached a single thread of web to Kagome. _Huh… What's this?_ Kagome had felt something on her skin and realised that she was attached to a web…

"Kagome! There you are, are you okay? Inuyasha can be such a jerk sometimes" Sango questioned

_I'm the only one who can see these webs… therefore I am not gonna tell the others but Naraku made a mistake, by connecting me to the web I can see where he is… _Kagome thought as she planned an attack on Naraku

"I'll be fine Sango… Well lets go get that jewel shard then!"

Sango was shocked at hers friends reaction, she had lost everything on the other side of the well and is keeping it to herself yet she can put on this face? She must be hurting so much inside…

**Ha How D'ya like that one? Well R&R as usual ;] **

**I am trying to make the chapters a bit longer ha, when I was writing this I thought has Inuyasha been sat yet? Well he has now :L **

**Bye until next time! Which will be soon this is getting to be what I think about a lot ;]**

**But please one question…**

**What is it that should have the jewel shard? You decide and remember folks I can't post until I get ideas of what to make that thing ;] **


	5. Battle

**Oh my gosh! Its been way too long. I'm sorry about not updating recently but I have been caught up reading everyone else's stories and have been wandering what this 'thing' should be! To be honest I still don't know while I am writing this ha! Well as always R&R And thanks to KairiAngel13 for reviewing ;] Thanks **

**I own nothing at all!**

_Sango was shocked at hers friends reaction, she had lost everything on the other side of the well and is keeping it to herself yet she can put on this face? She must be hurting so much inside…_

Sango watched her friend in pity as she walked on ahead. But something was wrong, other than the tragedy that the lowlife had sunk into doing. There was something else Kagome wasn't telling her… but what was it?

Kagome was trying to figure out Naraku's plan _what did he want with me, how could he benefit from this, can Inuyasha or Shippo smell Naraku? _Kagome had a hundred questions in her head but she was always distracted by the webs that surrounded the path they were taking.

"Inuyasha? Can you smell anything out of the ordinary for a simple village?" Kagome asked him trying to figure out what was up with the jewel shard in this area.

"Only a scent of a demon that has been here recently but left it's mark, but it will be back a fierce demon wont leave a village just scared!"

"Well then Miroku could you get us a place to stay tonight while we wait for the demon to return?" this question hung around the air for a while as Miroku was lost in his own mind. He sensed a familiar aura here but it was slightly different and didn't know where he knew it from…

"Miroku? You okay?" Miroku came back to his senses and realised that Kagome was asking him something.

"Sorry what was that I wasn't listening?" Miroku let out as he edged towards Sango

"PERVERT!" this was accompanied by a loud slapping noise and a bang from when Miroku landed on the floor after being knocked unconscious by Sango.

"You had to knock him out didn't you! Now we have to wait for him to wake up!" yelled an impatient Inuyasha

"Don't worry, you and Kagome go on ahead and I'll wait here for that lecherous monk to wake up, you guys sort out that demon and get that jewel shard." Sango stated

"There is no need the pervert is waking up." Kagome spoke to no one in particular. And as if on cue Miroku woke up from his slumber giving a questioning stare to the others.

"What happened?" Miroku asked with his innocent voice.

"As if you don't know you lecherous monk, come on and get a move on, we have to speed up if we want to get that jewel shard!" Inuyasha slowly started walking ahead as if to carry out his own statement and slowly but gradually the rest began to follow again. (**as usual I am going to sleep, its past midnight and I need my sleep, I would rather not fall asleep in R.E again but I was a nice sleep… oops I droned on I tend to do that a lot, so yeah my style might change. Night people who read this :D)**

Slowly but surely the group got to the small village. It didn't seem to be protected at all. Kagome went up to some villagers and asked them what was going on. They told her that a strong demon's aura had been sensed by the village priestess so they sent the strongest men to slay the demon. _Well that explains why this village is so unprotected… _thought Kagome.

While they were learning this villages misfortunes the scream of a child got their attention and they realised that the demon was here.

"This demon seemed to know that this village was unprotected… but how?" thought Miroku out load. The demon seemed to come out of nowhere, and no aura or scent came off it until it was seen.

"Sango, do you know of a type of demon that has no aura or scent?" Inuyasha yelled as he took his stance preparing to fight the demon

"Usually in a case like this there is another demon controlling this demon so as not to get injured, so most probably while all of the strong men in the village are off searching, the other demon that was previously sensed is controlling this one from a distance!" Sango replied also taking up a fighting stance "All we can do is keep this demon away from the village hoping that the men find the demon controlling it and kill that, it's the only way to kill this demon,"

Kagome never doubted Sango in situations like this but she saw it in a different view. Because she had the sight of the webs and could see that Naraku was controlling it with a bit of his flesh. She knew that is she destroyed that piece of flesh that the web was coming from it would lose its control on the demon. _How do I destroy flesh?_ At that point Kagome remembered that she had a lighter in her bag to light fires when Shippo was asleep, that would burn the flesh and lose the connection. So while everyone else was taking a fighting stance she ran for her bag.

"Kagome what are you doing!" yelled an impatient Inuyasha. She didn't reply as she had found her lighter and was checking that it worked.

"Keep him busy for a minute and whatever you do don't touch his back!" Kagome cried as she ran behind the demon following the web attached to its back to the piece of skin. _What does she think she is doing running off like this? We need her at the moment and she runs? _Was what was running through Inuyasha's head as he watched the girl run off but his mind didn't wonder for long as the demon's paw **(A.N forgot to mention it's a bear demon, only because I think it would look awesome!) **only missed him as he jumped out the way. He saw Sango and Miroku keeping the demon at bay

"Dude, feel like helping anytime soon?" asked Miroku, the monk was still trying to figure out that aura he felt earlier but he realised it was no good to ponder on that thought while fighting a demon it only distracted him.

Suddenly the demon stood still and then collapsed on the ground before them.

"I'm guessing that the villagers killed the main demon-" Sango started

"Or I did" grinned Kagome as she walked back playing with her lighter.

"What? But how Kagome?"

"It was Naraku-" Kagome started (humph people need to let people finish sentences!)

"What!" they all shouted at her.

"How could it be Naraku?" Asked Sango

"He isn't here I would smell him!" stated Inuyasha

"Are you sure Kagome?" Miroku said

"Guys, let me finish, in case you forgot I can see Naraku's webs and could see that he was controlling this demon with a web dispatched from a fragment of his flesh…" Kagome explained, she would have gone on to explain even more but she felt a small pain in her back… where Naraku had placed his web, she knew that Naraku was trying to poison her, but she wouldn't let it happen.

"Anyway lets continue our search Naraku, he is bringing out his webs meaning I can see where about he is," Kagome stated

"If that's true then we should get going straight away, we wouldn't want to lose track of him when we found a trail leading us right to him!" Inuyasha was way more than keen to get going, he could even smell him slightly, but what worried was that Kagome could see his webs. When Naraku brought out his webs it always meant trouble.

Omg it has been way to long don't you agree! Right I want to ask you people if you have read any good Inuyasha stories about when they go to a summer camp, in the modern time of coarse or go to a boarding school together and meet there? I love them one's and want to read even more of them! Ha, well rate and review people.

Peace out

Molliee x


	6. AN

Heyy

Well, I really can't write this… it's too complicated for me and well, I am a bad writer :L.

So I am abandoning this fic. Don't scream at me please!

But! If anyone wants to write the ending of this instead send me a message and I'll read your stories and give you the all go, although you will have to put my idea ;) Hehe.

Love you guys! Might write a few stories here and there but not this one, and if you're the one who wants to write this and carry on, if your ever stuck message me because I still have plot in my head Hehe.

Love Molliee x


End file.
